Bird
Bird is the ending theme for Kuroshitsuji II. This song is performed by Yuya Matsushita. It is also used as the ending theme for the fourth OVA, The Making of Kuroshitsuji II. TV Size Lyrics Kanji= 僕は　ここだよ 隣に　いるよ どこへも　もう　行かない。 How do I live without you? 人は皆　空を　見る 見上げては　目を　伏せる いつか見た　青空を 探せずに　嘆くけど 自由さと　我儘を 　すりかえて 生きてきた 星もない　夜の空　行く当ても 見えない　目で.....　彷徨う |-| Romaji= Nemuru anata wa kanashisou de Warui yume demo miteru you da How do I live without you? Anata to iu sora no naka Boku dake wo tojikomete Itsuka mita aozora wo Sagasezu ni nageku kedo Hito wa mina sora no naka Jiyuu to iu kago no naka Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora Yuku ate mo mienai me de... samayou |-| English= Asleep, you look so sad You look as though you're having bad dreams How do I live without you? Lock me up, and only me Within the sky of yourself I mourn that I can't go in search Of that blue sky I once saw But everyone is in the sky In the cage of freedom In a starless night sky Unable to see where I'm going... I wander Full Lyrics Kanji= 花も　樹も　僕らも　悲しい 空に向かって　伸びるしかない うつむくたびに　僕らは気づく そして　また　見上げる..... 眠る　あなたは　悲しそうで 悪い夢でも　見てるようだ 僕は　ここだよ 隣に　いるよ どこへも　もう　行かない。 How do I live without you? 人は皆　空を　見る 見上げては　目を　伏せる いつか見た　青空を 探せずに　嘆くけど 自由さと　我儘を 　すりかえて 生きてきた 星もない　夜の空　行く当ても 見えない　目で.....　彷徨う 何も 怖いものなど　無かった それは　守るものが　無いだけ 明日のことも　十年　先も 今の僕は　怖いよ I live happy my sweet heart 人は皆　空に 泣く 手を広げ　夢を　見る いつか見た　青空を いつまでも　守るけど 自由に　羽ばたき　飛び回る　影に 僕は　もう　憧れたりしない だれも　自由じゃない 自由って　そうじゃない 空には　道がないだけ..... あなたという　空の中 僕だけを　閉じ込めて もう　どこへも　行かないよ もう　どこにも　行かないで 人は皆　空の中 自由という　籠の中 あなただけ　いればいい この空に　もう　翼は .....いらない |-| Romaji= hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai utsumu kutabi ni bokura wa kizuku soshite mata miageru nemuru anata wa kanashi sou de warui yume demo miteru youda boku wa koko dayo tonari ni iruyo dokoemo mou ikanai How do I live without you? hito wa mina sora wo miru miagete wa me wo fuseru itsuka mita aozora wo sagasezu ni nageku kedo jiyuu sa to wagamama wo surikaete ikite kita hoshi mo nai yoru no sora yukuatemo mienai me de samayou nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta sore wa mamoru monoga nai dake ashita no koto mo jyuunen saki mo ima no boku wa kowai yo I live happy my sweet heart hito wa mina sora ni naku te wo hiroge yume wo miru itsuka mita aozora wo itsumade mo mamoru kedo jiyuu ni habataki tobi mawaru kage ni boku wa mou akogare tari shinai dare mo jiyuu ja nai jiyuu tte sou ja nai sora niwa michi ga nai dake anata to iu sora no naka boku dake wo tojikomete mou dokoemo ikanai yo mou dokonimo ikanai de hito wa mina sora no naka jiyuu to iu kago no naka anata dake ireba ii kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa iranai |-| English= The flowers, the trees and we are all sad Only heading towards the sky. Each time we look down, we notice, And then look up once again. You looked sad while you were sleeping As if you're having a bad dream I am here, right beside you And I won't be going anywhere How do I live without you? Everyone look up to the sky Shielding their eyes while looking up Looking at the blue sky Searching while sighing Freedom and selfishness Interchange as I live In a night sky without stars My eyes wander because I can't find my destination There is nothing to be afraid That is only because there is nothing to protect Things of tomorrow and things in ten years Are things the present me fears I live happy my sweet heart Everyone cries towards the sky, Lets hold out hands as dreams are found The blue sky I see anytime I protect it forever Because of being able to spread out and fly freely / The shadow of me flying freely in the sky I don't yearn it anymore Nobody really has freedom, that is not what "freedom" is. It's just that the sky has no boundaries / just there are no roads in the sky In the sky called "you", where only I am locked up. I'm not going anywhere, So please don't go anywhere either. All people are in the sky Inside the cage that is called "freedom" Having only you is alright Amongst this sky, I don't need wings anymore Gallery BB II Ending 1.png BB II Ending 2.png BB II Ending 3.png BB II Ending 4.png BB II Ending 5.png BB II Ending 6.png BB II Ending 7.png BB II Ending 8.png BB II Ending 9.png Characters The characters in the first ending of Kuroshitsuji II, in order of appearance, are: *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis Navigation pl:Bird Category:Ending